1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to firearms in general and to an improved sight rib for firearms, in particular.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Gas porting devices and choke tubes which attach to the muzzle end of firearms for the reduction of recoil have been known in the art for some period of time. Such devices are very effective in accomplishing their designated purpose of leveling the firearms to which they are attached. Typical of such devices are those disclosed by R. M. Cutts, U.S. Pat. No. 2,963,943, and W. A. Center, U.S. Pat. No. 4,008,538. The primary disadvantages of this type of leveler are two fold. The firearms to which they are attachable are ordinarily not provided with threads for attachment and therefore must be machined. Secondly, the attachments extend the length of the barrel which may result in a change of shooting characteristics and inconvenience in carrying and storage. To overcome these disadvantages, vent ports have been incorporated directly into the barrel, usually in the form of a series of upwardly and outwardly extending paired gas ports communicating directly with the bore of the barrel. Such vents weaken the barrel and complicate the problem of maintaining a clean bore, but, more importantly, in that the size, number, and placement of the ports are predetermined and fixed at time of manufacture they cannot be altered practically.
In that the operation of a firearm, particularly regarding stance, holding, and firing, is very much a matter of personal comfort and choice, and, in that ammunition used with a particular firearm may differ from time to time, firearms which cannot be altered as to recoil capabilities meet with general disapproval. Heretofore, sight ribs have not been used for the purpose of reducing recoil.